Deseo
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: El paseaba por la playa de su nueva casa, sintiéndose perdido en todo aspecto, pero el brillo de una pequeña botella en la playa logra captar su atención. Pensó que era basura cualquiera hasta que ve su contenido... -.-.-. Oneshot. Datastormshipping Post. Ep. 46. mencion de posible YusakuxTakeru (porque porque soy sado)


Había pasado una semana desde que había perdido contra Playmaker, destruyendo consigo la torre. Los planes y objetivos se perdieron con la caída de su organización que tanto le costó formar a su padre y él tuvo la penosa gracia de permitirlo.

Todo por su debilidad.

Admitía su derrota, Playmaker le había ganado limpiamente aun con sus mejores estrategias y contra todo pronóstico.

Pero, aun así, tenía que hacer honor a la memoria de su padre. Destruir a los Ignis era su objetivo, su destino y salvar el futuro del potencial ataque de las inteligencias artificiales con libre albedrio. No había más.

 ** _—_** ** _ **"Un futuro junto a ti"-**_**

Sacudió su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos. En su futuro no cabía alguien como Playmaker en su vida. Si bien le tenía un relativo aprecio porque fue el primer niño con quien tuvo contacto en su infancia, hasta considerarlo un amigo una vez que pudiera frecuentar cuando saliera. Pero, sus buenas acciones le costaron años de soledad y perder a su padre. Para rematar, al parecer no había aprendido de su pasado porque cuando supo que aquel niño perdido y herido se había convertido en un joven capaz de pelear contra su destino, intrigado por este hecho, lo volvió su obsesión. Una vez más, le costó mucho una vez más.

Suspiro frustrado y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

No es que no tuviera mucho que hacer, pero no sabía cómo empezar y sus pensamientos terminan casi siempre en esos ojos color esmeralda mirándolo con dolor y una chispa de ilusión incluso cuando tomo su bote para irse lejos.

Ryoken se levantó de su escritorio donde tenía su computador portátil. Al ver que era completamente inútil concentrase en su trabajo de medio tiempo, la cerró sin mucha ceremonia, tomó su fiel _blazer_ color gris y salió de aquel cuarto silencioso.

Su nueva casa era sencilla a diferencia de la mansión donde vivió gran parte de su infancia. Pero, aun así, estaba cerca de la costa, alejada parcialmente de ojos curiosos de los lugareños porque le gustaba mucho la brisa marina y la privacidad, le ayuda a pensar y relajarse. Tras cerrar su casa con llave, se dirigió a la playa. Caminó por la arena suave y dorada gracias al atardecer, podía sentir la suave brisa marina alborotándole los cabellos.

Ryoken duró largo rato caminando, saludando ocasionalmente a los costeños que se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del peliblanco, sea porque compraba a menudo en el mercado o pedía instrucciones para llegar a tal lugar. Señoritas y jóvenes de diferentes niveles de edad titubeaban entre acercarse o no a este atractivo muchacho. Porque aún con sus modos amables, había una barrera de hielo que impide acercarse.

Mientras caminaba por la playa contemplando el agua que poco a poco se tornaba oscura, pensó que vería la bioluminiscencia marina hasta que recuerda que en esas costas no hay tal maravilla. Pero, no tenia de que quejarse realmente. El lugar es maravilloso por su clima y las curiosidades marinas que pillaba de vez en cuando en la arena tales como monedas antiguas o caracolas de colores inusuales. Con ese nuevo pasatiempo le ayudaba a distraerse.

Tras tomar algunos pequeños guijarros de color marrón degradado a blanco, decidió que era momento de regresar a su casa. El sol empezaba a ocultarse cada vez más, pero en el momento que giro sus pasos, vio algo brillante y fuera de la fauna marina incrustado en la arena débilmente.

Sintiéndose algo ofendido por la contaminación ambiental. Se acercó a ese objeto que logró identificar mejor. Era una pequeña botella.

Cuando se acercó para tomarla y depositarla en su lugar correspondiente, se percató que tenía algo inusual en él. Tenía un pequeño corcho, así como un sellado con plástico, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el pequeño pedazo de papel dentro.

Había escuchado cuando era niño, un cuento que decía que las personas mandaban al mar botellas con mensajes para pedir ayuda o algún deseo. Si el océano se lo lleva sin hundirse, el deseo se cumpliría.

La botella no lucia tan vieja y el papel lucia nuevo. Sintiéndose demasiado curioso, rompió el sello del frasco y saco el pequeño papel. Se acercó al bote de basura más próximo para tirar el frasco y el corcho en sus lugares correspondientes y abrió el pequeño pedazo de papel. Un trozo de hoja de cuaderno común de raya y letra de molde en tinta negra de un bolígrafo. Al principio pensó que era un tierno mensaje infantil sobre alguna petición, pero al leer el contenido su mente se paralizo brutalmente, sintió que su corazón era estrujado por una extraña fuerza y sus pulmones se achicaron robándole aire y capacidad para pensar.

 ** _ **"Deseo volver a ver a Kogami Ryoken"**_**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

En la oscuridad de la sala de su nueva casa, Ryoken veía acusadoramente ese inofensivo pedazo de papel que estaba en la mesita de café color vino en medio de los pequeños sillones. La escaza luz de luna perfilaba perfectamente su rostro cincelado, aun con su ceño fruncido y meditativo no lograba restarle su belleza. No lograba comprender como había pasado, sencillamente no lograba aceptar esa realidad, debía ser un sueño bastante torcido, pero no era así. Ahí estaba ese pequeño pedazo de papel en la mesa.

Su mente era un caos por las siguientes razones:

Primero: era matemáticamente imposible que un mensaje en una botella pudiera llegar a él por las variantes de corrientes y la inmensidad del océano. Si en la antigüedad los mensajes de pobres desesperados jamás llegaron a sus destinos hasta mucho después que incluso sus nombres fueron olvidados en el tiempo.

Segundo: nadie en esa pequeña ciudad conocía su nombre real. Se había registrado bajo el nombre de "Hideki Ryoba", así como sus pequeñas propiedades con tal de mantener en secreto su paradero y no ser molestado. No tanto porque cierto hacker de cabello azul puede rastrearlo.

Tercero: aun si fuera rastreado ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que el encontrara ese pequeño objeto en la arena? Cualquiera pudo haberlo tomado o dejado a su suerte, incluso el pudo pasar por alto ese frasco.

Suspiro tomando ese pedazo de papel para tirarlo a la basura. Estaba siendo paranoico, él no era el único hombre en el mundo que se llamaba así. Tal vez fue una chica que buscaba regresar con algún viejo amor o algo parecido. Lo que si le llamo la atención era de sí mismo.

¿Por qué al leer ese mensaje pensó inmediatamente en Playmaker?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Pasaron unos días tranquilos en su ahora nueva rutina.

Planeaba cuidadosamente sus siguientes estrategias tanto de duelo como de ataque para destruir a los Ignis, el cual tenía que apañárselas para descubrir como volver a encontrar el mundo Cyberverse y erradicarlo desde la raíz. Varios planes se habían descartados, quería moverse discretamente. Su error de la primera vez fue hacer que su organización se volviera demasiado conocida, sin querer, llamando la atención de cierto Hacker de ojos verdes.

Cuando se quedaba sin ideas, salía al pueblo o la costa a caminar visitando museos y pequeños locales de comida típica; incluso se atrevió a comerse un pescado entero a la sal. La ciudad donde ahora residía tecnológicamente no era tan avanzada, pero tenía su encanto que le ayudaba a permanecer al mundo real.

Pero, esa mañana, decidió quedarse en casa mirando televisión mientras reparaba una radio que una anciana vecina le pidió ayuda. La señora creyó que era un técnico electrónico por su gracia en las computadoras un día que converso con ella, así que fue fácil para la octogenaria pedirle ayuda con ese aparato,

Así que, ahí estaba Kogami intentando arreglar el aparato en la sala de su casa con los dedos manchados de polvo. Era una suerte que conociera electrónica básica.

El seguía repitiéndose que no es buena persona, le ayudaba a distraerse de no pensar en un par de ojos esmeraldas. Así como un pequeño ingreso monetario, tal vez seguía ganando dinero gracias a su blog de ayuda informática, así como sus inversiones a algunos negocios locales, pero nunca estaba de más un pequeño trabajo extra.

Actuaba por interés propio nada más.

Entonces, escucho de la televisión una pequeña premisa del nuevo mundo V-rains que mantuvo encendida para hacer algo de ruido en su casa mientras trabajaba. Era sobre Playmaker y su nuevo compañero un tal Soulburner o algo parecido. Ryoken notó de inmediato la interacción del chico de traje verde con el nuevo personaje. Por más que intentaba permanecer distante, a ojos observadores podía notarse que eran cercanos como si estuvieran juntos toda la vida. La forma cómplice que compartían una sonrisa, la forma que batallaban juntos, incluso usaban el mismo arquetipo de cartas fue un duro golpe para el peliblanco de betas purpuras, pero de cierto modo lo esperaba.

Sabía que el peliazul de ojos verdes no perdería sus años de vida en un sueño inútil como esperarlo que volviera y cumplir con el supuesto futuro que el destino les tiene preparado para los dos. Su vida estaba ya sellada y no existía retorno alguno, afortunadamente se fue antes de vivir en carne propia como una pequeña promesa se rompía.

Pero...

¿Por qué dolía?

Sus pensamientos se confundían demasiado cuando se trataban del joven de ojos esmeraldas. ¿Acaso guardó un poco de esperanza en creer que realmente podía ser posible ese nuevo camino? Su mente revivió brevemente aquella escena del duelo donde el ojiesmeralda expuso sus pensamientos más profundos y sus sentimientos que estaban sellados a cal y canto.

No tenía derecho a quejase o sentirse mal. Iniciando porque fue el quien marco distancia entre ellos y el mismo había deducido que en algún punto Playmaker empezaría a tener una vida lo más normal posible, tendría más personas a su lado. Poco a poco empezaría a desaparecer en su lista de prioridades y cada uno tomarían caminos separados.

Si ya sabía el resultado gracias a su capacidad deductiva, ¿por qué no dejaba de doler?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 ** **Un año más tarde.****

Yusaku tenía una vida relativamente mejor que hace tiempo.

Tenía personas cercanas que podía llamar camaradas exceptuando a Takeru que lo consideraba alguien muy cercano a pesar de que era extremadamente opuesto a él. Un chico lleno de vida y bastante amable que podía comprenderlo en su totalidad porque él es también víctima del caso Lost; tenía una IA Ignis menos enfadosa que AI llamada Flame.

Sí, quizá estaban siendo cazados por cazarrecompensas y SOL tecnologics por sus Ignis, pero eso comprobaba aún más sus sospechas que ellos tenían muy malas intenciones con ellos. Tenía mala fama, se las vio muy negras en el nuevo V-rains, pero logró adaptarse rápidamente y ahora hace equipo con quien considera su mejor amigo además de Kusanagi. Su vida había mejorado mucho muy a su manera, pero era un cambio agradable.

Pero, aun así...

Cuando tenía oportunidad de estar a solas, iba hacia una mansión en un acantilado, en la costa del Stardust Road para ver si cierta persona de cabello blanco y ojos como estrellas jóvenes había regresado. Al confirmar que el lugar estaba tan desértico como lo había dejado, una vez más el peso de la decepción caía en su pecho.

Sin embargo...

Sacaba de su mochila un pequeño frasco de cristal que lograba conseguir por parte de Jin, el hermano menor de Shoichi, conseguía esos envases de cristal porque en realidad eran frascos de medicamentos intravenosos vacíos que el peliazul se encargaba de limpiar y guardar celosamente en un cajón de su cuarto.

Había escuchado esa pequeña leyenda gracias a una chica de cabello rosa, rizado y extremadamente largo y ojos color chocolate que tenía un frasco en su mano que arrojo sin miedo hacia el océano y cuando ella se percató que la estaba mirando le dijo en voz suave sus razones.

 _—_ _¿Has escuchado esa historia? Si arrojas en una botella tu deseo al mar y no se hunde, se concederá tu deseo_ —Recuerda el suave tono de voz de la chica de cabello rosa.  
 _—¿En verdad está en lo correcto? Es absurdo en todo sentido_ —Yusaku sacó su cuaderno de pasta roja y tomo un trozo de una hoja previamente rasgada.

 _—_ _Además, si quieres cumplir un sueño, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo_ —Sin dejar de recordar, el peliazul tomó asiento en la arena mientras escribía su pequeña petición con sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas. No era la primera vez que escribía su anhelo en un trozo de papel, pero, en esta ocasión, se atrevería a pedir algo distinto.

 _—_ _Tienes razón en eso... pero... también existen los deseos que no puedes realizar por ti mismo_ —Dejó de recordar a aquella extraña que plantó en su mente hacer esto cada vez que podía. Poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado su mochila, veía su nueva petición en su mano, así como el frasco de tamaño mediano en su mano.

 ** _ **"Deseo que Ryoken Kogami sienta lo mismo por mí que yo por él"**_**

Era una petición un tanto descabellada e injusta. Sabía que el peliblanco con betas rojas y ojos color océano le pretendía ocasionalmente de forma romántica y más de una vez había intentado estar mucho más cerca, pero no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo.

Más de 10 años de sentimientos por aquella voz que le había salvado y ahora podía ponerle nombre y rostro, no podían desaparecer sin dejar más. además, guardaba la esperanza de que sus lazos un dia se volverían estrechos y estarían juntos en un mismo sendero.

Sintiéndose ridículo y avergonzado guardó el pequeño papel en el frasco y tras sellarlo fuertemente para proteger su valioso contenido, arrojó lo más lejos que pudo esa pequeña botella. Apenas pudo ver como el oleaje del mar se llevaba el frasco mientras el atardecer caía lentamente.

Sintió la llama de la esperanza y fe arder en su pecho, pidiendo en silencio que el pequeño frasco no se fuera al fondo del mar y se fuera hacia su destino. Sin más que hacer, vio como el día moría lentamente para volverse noche mostrando la hermosa bioluminiscencia que formaba un camino de maravillosos colores de amarillo, blanco, azul claro y verde fosforescente.

Podía esperar un poco más, estaba seguro de que un día sus vidas se unirían definitivamente, aunque de vez en cuando sentía que su esperanza moría un poco cada día.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 ** **Dos meses más tarde.****

Es un duelo cruel.

Yusaku enfrentaba a uno del cazarrecompensas más experimentados y despiadados que pudieran existir. Había caído tontamente en su trampa haciéndole creer que era Revolver. Seguramente había descubierto que tenía un vínculo emocional con el pelirrojo exlíder de los caballeros de Hanoi y habían usado eso en su contra.

El mercenario había terminado su turno tras dejar al ahora pelirrojo con traje verde bastante noqueado y en escasos puntos de vida, apenas y podía ponerse en pie. El maldito usaba una voz tremendamente parecida a Revolver, dándole asco a sus entrañas y dolorosos recuerdos. Podía escuchar lejanamente la voz de Ai, Kusanagi y Takeru en su avatar animarle, incluso aseguraba que Aoi y Shima estaban apoyándole desde alguna aparte. Pero, no quería hacerlo realmente.

En realidad, no tenía sentido para lo que estaba peleando.

Solo intentaba descubrir la verdad de Sol Tecnologics y parar con su persecución, pero eso podía desaparecer si tan solo hiciera sus investigaciones sin entrar a V-rains. sin contar con el pobre incauto que se usaba como cebo para atraerlo y deber de héroe. No tenía otra razón válida para pelear más que para sobrevivir.

Ya no tenia deseos de combatir.

Pero, entonces, algo pequeño y brillante llamo su atención frente a él mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en su tabla. Todos los espectadores se sintieron un tanto confundidos por ese acontecimiento, incluso creyeron que era una nueva habilidad de Playmaker. Mientras tanto el avatar de ópticas verdes toco esa pequeña chispa, se materializo a un pequeño frasco con un corcho.

Para fortuna de Yusaku, el avatar no imitaba al 100% sus expresiones faciales, sino todos verían la inmensa sorpresa brillar en sus ojos así como sus labios temblorosos. Aun sin creerlo e ignorando por completo a AI y a su contrincante, Playmaker quitó el corcho y automáticamente desapareció el frasco con el corcho dejando atrás pequeños pixeles azules y el pequeño mensaje escrito en un papel virtual, leyó en contenido.

 ** **"Piensa en tres razones -R."****

El mensaje era corto, pero tan valioso para Yusaku que no evitó que sonriera suavemente.

Sabía que se trataba del verdadero Revolver, no, de Ryoken. el peliblanco de ojos color azul estelar lo veía desde alguna parte. Sabía que se trataba de él porque primero, nadie más sabía que él quien le dijo esa sencilla frase. Segundo, nadie sabía que el arrojaba sus deseos al mar dentro de una botella y tercero, alguno de sus frascos llegó a Ryoken. Tarde, pero había llegado.

Sin dejar de ver ese pequeño mensaje sonrió cálidamente. Sintiendo su determinación volver en su espíritu. había olvidado que no debía perder ahí. Tenía una meta que cumplir y era formar un futuro junto a Ryoken. Si tenía que pasar por múltiples batallas una vez más, lo haría.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

—Estuviste fantástico en ese duelo, vaya forma de voltear la situación —El chico de las gafas se acercó rápidamente a su amigo de ojos verdes para ayudarle, pues este casi cae desplomado al piso, aun cuando termino en victoria a su favor, no le restaba agotamiento.  
—Oi, ¿qué fue eso brillante que llego contigo? —Sabía que el peliblanco de mechas rojas no dejaría atrás su curiosidad por tal acontecimiento, pero sencillamente negó con la cabeza, guardándose celosamente su secreto. Takeru sabia sobre su manía por mencionar 3 razones y sobre la identidad de Revolver, pero jamás la relación de estos hacia su propia persona, prefería mantenerlo así. Nadie tenía porque saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ryoken más que él mismo y el mencionado.

Ahora que sabía que el peliblanco le miraba desde alguna parte podía sentirse tranquilo que este no lo había olvidado y que había recibido sus mensajes.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

En otra parte, con la laptop en mano y su vista hacia el resultado del duelo, Ryoken sonrió suavemente al ver como una sencilla frase causaba tanto efecto. Mucho más que los ánimos entusiastas del compañero de Playmaker y el coqueteo descarado de Ghost Girl y Soulburner. Se había percatado que el usuario del reconocido héroe de Vrains no peleaba con la firma férrea determinación que antes.

Fujiki estaba perdiendo su motivo para seguir, tal cuando enfrento el caso Lost. Y una vez más, como paso en ese horrible lugar, no evitó ayudarle en enviarle un mensaje sencillo del mismo modo que él lo hacía.

Levanto la vista hacia la pequeña repisa cerca de su escritorio, ahí estaban 5 diferentes frascos con su pequeño pedazo de papel dentro, brillando con la luz solar que se colaba por la ventana. Todo había sido más que claro en esa trasmisión por internet.

Primero, juzgando la reacción de Playmaker, él fue quien enviaba esos frascos.

Segundo, por cómo se comportaba tras leer el mensaje, nuevamente recuperó su motivación para pelear y ganar.

Tercero, tal vez y solo tal vez, si podían tener algún futuro juntos debido que el destino se empeñaba a unirlos de alguna forma. Por un acontecimiento criminal, una batalla de duelo de monstruos en una torre o pequeños deseos escritos en papel y enviados dentro de una botella por el océano.

-.-..-.-.

dios llore cuando hacia este one-shot tan bonito. me causa tanta emoción.

ahora, no tiene nada que ver con mis planes que explique en el reto pero tenia ganas de escribir algo asi desde que escuche la canción que añadi. no tiene una relación cercana al fick pero es divina XD

ahora si, dejen Reviews con amor y gracias por leer.


End file.
